yowfandomcom-20200214-history
Miyail
Backstory Miyail is an Angel who hails from the Realm of the Angels, also known as the Over Realm, or as Heaven. Due to a chain of events, all steming from his lusty behavior, Miyail was kicked out of his home realm. His life when living in the Over Realm consisted of helping other pent up Angels releive their sexual frustrations. For a long time, he was very good at keeping this a secret. One of his clients got him caught, begining the chain of actions that got him kicked out of Heaven. After getting caught, Miyail was given a few tests of purity, making his aura appearant to all, and it was found that he was entirely consumed with lust, as shown by his completely red aura. The main focus of his lust seemed to stem from anal pleasure, so the individual overseeing his trial, the Pure Decidiary, decided that the solution would be to make him unable to feel pleasure in such a way, and the way to do that was to stretch him out. This punishment was to be carried out by a Purity Nun, who herself found the punishment rather odd, but was unwilling to go against the Decidiary. Every day, Miyail was forced to meet with her, and was bound and pegged for a few hours straight. He enjoyed this himself, quite a bit honestly. The Nun found it a good time to catch up on her reading. With every meeting, the pegging instruments would get larger and larger, with more outlandish designs. This went on for a few months, until his hole was stretched wide, wide enough to easily take someone's arm hole. Finally, the day came to see if Miyail's punishment was effective. The Decidiary saw Miyail in private. It turns out, there was a reason for this particular punishment. This whole time, the Decidiary was simply making sure Miyail would be able to take his entire length, as the Decidiary was himself quite well endowed, something no other Angel would be willing to take. That day started a month or so of the Decidiary using Miyail as his own personal cocksleeve, using Miyail to pleasure himself whenever he wanted. Again, Miyail had no problem with this. However, over time, the Decidiary's aura began to turn more red. As he noticed this, he began to panic, and quickly acted to cover everything up, by excommunicating Miyail from the Over Realm. Current These days, Miyail lives on a Central Planar world, finding the realm more to his pace than the Over Realm, people often less stuffy and held to less high standard. This, however, exposed him to demons, leading to a deep fascination with them and their world, even leadding to him visiting some demon realms whenever he could. Miyail engages in sex quite often, never seeming to have a hard time finding someone willing to fill his fat little butt with their seed, or wanting his endowment inside of them. Miyail is good friends with the young demonlord of serpents, Elipiter. Category:Character Category:Angel Category:Humanoid Category:Male